Powdered food such as instant coffee is sold in general in a state of being contained in a container having a high sealing property like a bottle with cap that maintains a sealing property during preservation. Further, for the purpose of reusing the preservation container after refilling it with contents, a refilling use package is also known that packs contents simply. As a container for this refilling use package, for example, a pouch, a gadget bag and a cup-shaped container are used.
Further, Patent Documents 1 to 3 describe configurations that in order to reinforce a cup container fabricated from paper that has a light weight and can easily be discarded, a reinforcing ring fabricated from resin is attached to the opening part of the cup container.